After The Dance
by ShowMeYourFury
Summary: As Sun is heading home from the dance, he is approached by an upset Adam Taurus. The two have a 'discussion' about the affections of Blake Belladonna.


**Disclaimer: **_RWBY is the property of Monty Oum and Roosterteeth_

**All reviews are welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>He walked down the dark sidewalk, his shoes making soft scraping noises along the concrete. He had loosened the gray tie around his neck and finally felt like he could breathe again. He turned the corner, now only a couple blocks from his apartment, and whistled quietly to himself. The dance had been good, Blake had seemed happy, a far cry from her usual Blakey self. He'd gotten her number and a kiss on the cheek. He finally had a better chance with a girl than Neptune, for once. Oh yeah, Sun Wukong was king of the world right now.<p>

He connected his hands behind his head, stretching his arms. Neptune had decided to stay behind and help the girls clean up, and Sage and Scarlet were probably still off doing Sage and Scarlet things, which meant he most likely had the apartment to himself. Which meant the fridge probably still had food. Scarlet would be pissed when he discovered his leftovers had disappeared, but hey, that was part of their whole 'team dynamic' or something.

His scroll vibrated in his pocket, indicating that someone had texted him. He pulled it out, the screen blindingly bright after having walked so long in darkness. It was Neptune, letting him know that he was on his way home and to 'not drink all his soda'. Again, team dynamics and whatever. Sun was team leader and alone in the apartment, therefore he got first dibs on everything in the fridge. He laughed to himself as he put his scroll back in his pocket.

As he did, he noticed a shadow shift positions from an alley in front of him. It was on the other side of a streetlight, so Sun couldn't see who or what it was. Based on the posture and movements, he could tell that the shadow was moving with purpose, probably something to do with him. He quickly checked his pockets, upset as he remembered that he left his weapons in the apartment. Well, the shadow was roughly the size of Neptune, maybe he'd gotten dropped off by that Yang chick? Sun raised a hand in greeting and called out. "Hey man, what's up?" The shadow began to gain color and definition as it approached the light given by the streetlamp. The glowing red hair and pale white mask confirmed that it was not his partner.

* * *

><p>The man was well dressed, wearing a long black coat and black pants. "Hey man, you look better dressed than I do!" Sun tried to joke, but he knew it came off as forced and nervous. The man was very intimidating, not only by his height and demeanor, but also with the mask and <em>enormous fucking<em> _sword_ he had strapped to his side. There probably wasn't a faunus on the planet that didn't know what that mask meant. White Fang.

Sun stopped just within the circle of light given off by the streetlamp, and the man did the same just outside of it. Sun swung his tail around, making sure it was visible. "Alright dude, what the hell do you want?" He was confident that if it came to it he could at least _escape_, so he dropped the joking attitude and tried to get straight to the point. "I'm obviously a faunus, you're obviously White Fang, so what's your beef?" These guys were all pricks, and this one looked like the biggest of big pricks.

The man stepped forward, into the light. Sun quickly looked him up and down, noticing that his body language was saying 'I'm fucking pissed.' His fists were clenched, his shoulders tense, jaw moving back and forth as the man ground his teeth. Maybe he was on drugs or something? "Look, I like faunus, duh, but I'm not looking to join your cl-"

"What are you doing with her?" The man interrupted him, his voice harsh and quick. Sun stared in surprise and confusion.

"What? With who?"

"What are you doing with Blake Belladonna?" The man growled, taking another step forward.

Sun leaned his head to the side, cracking his neck. He crossed his arms and scowled at the man. "I took her to the dance. You got a problem with that?" Who was this guy? Why didn't he mind his own fucking business? Sun opened his mouth to ask, but the man walked forward and punched him in the nose. "Dude, what the fuck?" Sun assumed a fighting stance and started bouncing on the balls of his feet. His nose hurt, and he could feel blood starting to trickle out of his left nostril. This guy's an asshole.

The man didn't look any less relaxed after getting the first hit. "You should leave her alone." He was very good at remaining perfectly still, something Sun wasn't used to.

"And who the hell are you to say that? Huh, big guy?" Sun could feel his Vacuo upbringing coming out.

"I'm Adam, her partner." Adam was so stiff, in body and in voice.

"Well I got news for ya buddy, she's got a new partner." Sun lunged backward as Adam's fist whiffed through the air. He hadn't really meant himself, but guessed that's what Adam assumed.

Adam set his sword on the ground, leaning it against the streetlamp. Then he cracked his knuckles and started walking toward Sun. The latter leaped forward, kicking at his opponents face, but Adam dodged, aiming a punch at the monkey's face. Sun flipped over it, landing and running at his enemy. He was met with a elbow in the chest, then a fist to the eye. Stumbling backward, he clutched a hand to his face while he tried to recover his stance. Adam was walking briskly toward him.

When he was close, Sun whacked him with his tail, surprising the older man, causing him to misstep. Sun then struck with his right fist which met with the white mask, then a kick to Adam's chest. With his opponent off-balance, Sun attacked, spinning around while striking with his fists, tail, and feet. Adam weathered every blow, and slowly began to block the attacks. He finally struck back, landing another punch onto Sun's nose, interrupting the barrage and knocking the monkey faunus backward. "Enough games." Adam said coldly.

He advanced, jabbing a fist into Sun's gut, knocking the wind out of him. While Sun was bent over, coughing and clutching his stomach, Adam kneed him in the face, pushing him back toward the lamppost. He leaned down, grabbing the blond by the collar and holding him up against the streetlamp. The young huntsman was bleeding from his lip, his nose, and cuts on his forehead and under his eye. "So now what? You're just going to finish me off?" Sun said, spitting blood out of his mouth. "Get me out of the way so you can pursue Blake? She doesn't want you, dude. She left your stupid, crazy cult." He grabbed at the arms holding him in the air.

"Let me make this clear. Blake Belladonna is not allowed to see you anymore. Understand?" Adam growled, tightening his grip on Sun's collar.

"It's not up to you to decide what she can and cannot do. She's free to choose for herself. Leave her alone, asshole." Sun glared at the mask as he wiped blood off his chin. "She was right about you, you know. You're a monster, but the worst part is that you think you're right."

Adam dropped him to the ground, stepping around him to pick up the sword. He started to walk away, back toward the alley. "If I see you around her again, a couple scrapes and a sore stomach will be the least of your worries."

Sun stood up slowly, one hand on his stomach. "If I see _you_ around her at all, I'll make sure _I'm_ the least of your problems." He called to the red-haired man, causing him to pause just before he left the circle of light. His thumb flicked the sword an inch out of the sheath. They both were frozen for several moments, until Adam let the sword fall back into the sheath and turned down the alley. Sun collapsed onto the ground, leaning himself against the lamppost for support. He closed his eyes for a second.

* * *

><p>Neptune turned the corner, hands in his pockets and a smile on his face. The dance had been great, despite his inability to actually move his feet in rhythm to music. What had taken place after the dance had been better. He'd gotten her number, and a kiss on the cheek. Now he had a better chance with this girl than Sun had with-<p>

He noticed his leader sitting against the streetlamp, his face covered in blood. He rushed over, kneeling down next to Sun and gently shaking him. Sun opened his eyes and sighed. "Hey Neptune."

"Dude, what the hell happened?"

"Don't worry bro, it's not as bad as it looks. Ran into some dick." He stood, stretching.

Neptune leaned back, a small smile on his face. "Run into a lot of dick, do you?"

"Very funny asshole. Lets head back to the apartment."

* * *

><p>While Neptune was in the closet gathering various medical supplies, Sun pulled his scroll from his pocket. He began typing a message to Blake, describing his run-in with Adam and their brief conversation. His finger hovered over 'send' for a minute before he deleted the message. She had enough on her mind, no reason to worry her with this guy. Neptune returned with hydrogen peroxide, bandages, and cotton balls. "Hey man," Sun said to his partner, "got a new mission for us. When Scarlet and Sage get here, tell them we're gonna keep an eye on Blake."<p>

"You want me and the guys to keep watch on your girlfriend? Me?" Neptune joked, flashing a smile.

"Hardy har har, douchebag. Yeah, I just want to make sure she's safe, you know?" Neptune rolled his eyes and placed the medicine next to his leader, leaving for the kitchen.

A vibrating in his pocket told Sun he had a message. It was from Blake. "Thanks for tonight, Sun. I had a lot of fun."

Sun smiled, typing a quick response. "Anytime, babe."

Yeah, no way he was gonna let Adam interrupt her life. No matter what it took.


End file.
